Archangel of Water (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Jackeline Sparrow has remembered whom she truly was a long time ago. She is Sachael, the youngest of the five Archangels. Only one of whom know she is alive. After a lifetime of piracy and being the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, it is time for her to return.


This is set about a month before the Elysium Hotel episode.

Jack snapped her fingers, conjuring another bottle of rum into her hands. She sighed sitting back in her chair behind her desk in her cabin on the Black Pearl. Although the life of pirates as it once was was over, and all whom she had known had passed, she still had the Black Pearl and she still aged not a day since she was sent to Davey Jones' locker. And since she regained her memories of who she truly was.

She had pushed it from her mind when she had been brought back from the Locker and had focused on being the famous Captain Jack Sparrow instead of the revelation of being Sachael, Archangel of Water. But now Jack had no other choice then to accept her reality.

One of the other angels had betrayed her and had attacked her from behind, stealing her Archangel blade and stabbing her with it, killing her and causing her brothers to fight even more amongst themselves which eventually led to Lucifer falling and Gabriel disappearing. She had come across Gabriel a few years ago when she had first met Will and Elizabeth but he hadn't recognized her back then. So here she was, a bottle of rum in one hand, her compass in the other, floating aimlessly through the seven seas, her power over water controlling the ship with ease. She might not have her full power and strength back but she was getting there as some of her power had been inside Blackbeard's sword.

Jack had set up a summoning circle in her cabin, to summon the Archangel Gabriel to her and she also had added a bowl of candy in the middle, knowing that his sweet tooth had just grown over the years.

"Dear Gabriel the Archangel, I, Captain Jackeline Sparrow of the Black Pearl, the Archangel Sachael reborn, call upon you, brother." Jack said, slicing her hand with a dagger and allowing her blood to bleed into a bowl in the summoning circle.

Silence. Silence was her answer to her summons.

Jack sighed, slumping slightly. She had hoped that it would have worked and she would have been able to reunite with one of her brothers. She turned to another summoning circle, this one to be used to summon Raphael. She had placed healing salves and bandages and old elixirs in a bowl in hopes of enticing him to come, just like she had with the candy for Gabriel.

"Dear Raphael the Archangel, I, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, the Archangel Sachael reborn, call upon you, brother."

Again nothing but silence. Jack had even added more of her blood to the summoning circle of Raphael but still nothing. Unwillingly a sob flew out of her mouth before she could contain it. She set her jaw stubbornly. The famous Captain Jack Sparrow did not cry, especially over something like this.

She then moved onto the next summoning circle, taking a large swig of her bottle of rum. This one was for Michael. She repeated everything and again, nothing happened.

Lucifer's summoning circle as well. As she stood in the middle of the four summoning circles, Jack let herself fall to her knees, bowing her head and just let herself cry. What didn't notice that in the midst of her crying, some of her tears had fallen onto the wooden floor and had mysteriously travelled to all four of the summoning circles. Because what Jack had forgotten, or overlooked, was that she wasn't the Archangel of Blood, she was the Archangel of Water, and her tears were what was needed to complete the full summons of her brothers.

Jack looked up having seen a bright light enter her vision and what she saw made her gasp. All four of her brothers were trapped in the summoning circles she had made and were looking angrily at each other and at her with confusion.

"Who are you to summon us?!" Lucifer demanded. Jack rose unsteadily to her feet, her face wet from her tears, her eyes red rimmed from her crying. This sight made the four male Archangels uncomfortable for some reason.

"Do none of you recognize me?"

"No, should we?" Raphael snapped, crossing his arms.

"In this life I was born as Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl... but when you all knew me i was Sachael Archangel of Water."

Utter silence as all four Archangel's eyes widened. They all used their grace to see if she truly was whom she claimed.

"Oh my father, you are." Gabriel whispered. With a wave of her hands, water appeared and washed away the summoning circles, letting them move towards her.

"Hello, brothers."

And just like that, the Apocalypse was diverted and ended on the day that Jack Sparrow accepted her fate as the reborn Archangel Sachael and reunited with her brothers.

The End


End file.
